Dear diary
by Nessuka
Summary: What happens when ness reads lucas' diary? All secrets will be revealed! I suck at summary's... just read for yourself lol Warning contains yaoi boyXboy


**Warning this contains yaoi (boyXboy) If you dont like it dont bother with flaming. Because all comments of that nature will be deleted. =)**

Dear diary

_I had a wonderfull time today. today me and ness joined a team brawl up against link and marth. I feel sorta bad though for not being much help to my psychic partner. He was killed two times because of me. Both times by me throwing a bomb in his direction. Mabye warning him sometimes would be a little more than helpfull. Although we made up after the match i feel that it was my fault that we lost. I also noticed that because of me. Ness record has been going down hill._

Lucas was sitting at the foot of his bed writing in his diary. Or journal by what lucas calls it. Its pink with red lining along the ridge. diary was written at the top but was obviously scribbled out with sharpy.

He held the diary close to his chest when he heard knocking on his dorm room door.

" Luke unlock the door " Ness said while he was knocking on the door with his free hand. The other was filled with silver metal trays. One with omelette and one with steak.

" O-One minute " Lucas picked up his little pink book and scurried over to the dresser he shared with ness.

He open the the top drawer and hid it under a blue and yellow striped shirt. He was completley unaware that it was ness' drawer he just hid his deepest and darkest secrets.

Lucas quikly closed the drawer before prancing in his normal cute fashion to the door. " Whats the magic word " Lucas said from behind the door in a squeaky voice.

Ness just gave out a small sigh before looking down at his feet. " please... "

The blonde happily opened the door with a smile but soon to be frown when he noticed the raven haired boy's look on his face.

" I dont wanna talk about it " He placed the trays of food on the table by the door and walked over to slouch on his bed.

Lucas looked at the trays then ness then back to the trays. " Thats bad huh? "

Ness put his hands over his face and sighed again. " My record fell all the way down to 27 " He sat up on his bed and grabbed his nintendo ds on the counter to his right. " Oh yah i brought us dinner "

" Well 27 isnt all that bad, im all the way down to 31 " Lucas grabbed the plates of food and walked over to the other psychic. He put the plate of steak down on the little table to the right and sat on ness' bed.

" Luke... their's only 35 smasher's, " He put down his ds and picked up his plate. " If i drop 3 more levels ill be a laughing stock, and im already getting in enough fights as it is by standing up for you "

Lucas lowered his plate before looking away trying to hide his oncoming tears. " Ness im sorry "

" Sorry... for what " Ness also lowerd his plate and and leaned closer to lucas.

" It's my fault isnt it, I didnt mean for this to happen to you. If you want a different brawl partner i dont mind... " He looked at ness with almost tearfull eyes. " i know ive just been a burden to you latley. I-Its just that ive been caught up in other things at the moment that ive been losing focus quite alot "

" Luke its not your fault, your inspiration is what helps me in all my matches " Ness put one hand on lucas' shoulder and gave him a smile.

Lucas smiled cutely which made ness turn away with hid face turning a little pink. He leaned over and grabbed ness' empty plate and then getting his own. " Im gonna take a bubble bath, can you take these plates to the cafeteria? "

Ness chuckled a bit when grabbing the plates. " Whats so funny? " Lucas said

" bubbled bath... " Ness said with a smartass grin on his face.

" Their manly! I always take bubble baths... and they feel good " Lucas said jogging to the bathroom while playfully sticking his tounge out at the earthbound character. Ness just playfully rolled his eyes back at the statement.

" by the way i might not be here when you come out, im going to meet up with marth for a brawl " Ness said.

" Oh, good! I mean ok! " Lucas said before closing and locking the bathroom door.

Ness turned to the dresser to get his extra pair of clothes. He opened his drawer to a suprise noticing his shirt was turned upside down. It was a bit confusing. Though he just shrugged it off and pulled out his shirt.

" hm? " He saw the corner of a pink book that read. Lucas' diary journal.

**Chapter 1 END.**

**So how was it? This was my first fic, is it going by a little to fast? Or a little to slow? Ways to help me improve on fanfiction would be very appreciated! =D**


End file.
